


The Prince's Fairytale

by ML (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 paragraphs worth of my sad attempts at sin, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HumanPlagg!, HumanTikki!, a maybe happy ending?, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Agreste reads her kids a bedtime story about a cursed prince and a girl with magical hair who fell in love. This is the story of their not so happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, this is a fucked up bed time story which is why it’s rated T for language, gore, and slightly suggestive scenes. Many things I wrote contradict plausible theories. (Also cause the time period/setting for this is not exactly pre Egyptian era). This inspired by Akagami no Shirayukihime, Tangled, and a few other fairytales. Without further ado, enjoy The Prince’s Fairytale. 
> 
> Thanks to Jiemme for editing this :D

Marinette Agreste was ready to retire for the night. She yawned, about to slip under the sheets and join her sleeping husband until she heard shrill crying from the room across the hall. Both husband and wife hopped out of bed and ran to their daughter’s room.

They found the door already open. The small blue eyed girl stood on her large pink bed, wailing and rubbing her eyes.

“Mommy!” Emma cried, reaching out for her mother with one hand.

But Adrien beat her to the punch, picking up his little princess before Marinette even got a chance to step closer.

“Hugo and Louis were being mean to me!” the raven haired girl sobbed into her father’s arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.

Marinette ran a hand over her face and sighed. She should have known it would be her sons. “Boys! I know you’re in here! Come out where I can see you before I ground you!”

Adrien shot a warning glance at Marinette. She knew he was trying to tell her not to be too harsh. But she ignored him - he was always too soft on the boys.

“I’m going to count to three and you boys had better show yourselves!”

The mountain of stuffed animals that lined Emma’s walls shifted until two blond heads popped out.

Louis’s blue eyes flashed, like came up with his cover story as he spoke up. “We didn’t do anything! We promise!”

Hugo only nodded, backing up his older brother’s claims.

“If it was nothing, then your sister wouldn’t be crying right now,” Adrien stated as he patted the girl’s back, pacifying her sobs.

Louis gulped before he answered again, aware that he would be in deep trouble if his father was mad too. “She wanted to hear a bedtime story, so we told her one.”

Hugo bit his lip to keep himself from speaking as he continued nodding.

Before Marinette could even ask what horrible tale they had told their sister, Emma called them out. “They said girls with pigtails like mine would be kidnapped by akumas, mommy!”

“Boys!” both their parents yelled.

“Sorry~,” the two brother replied together, shoulders slumped  and heads bowed.

Marinette only rolled her eyes at the duo. She picked up Emma from Adrien’s arms and asked the little girl, “How about I tell you a bedtime story?”

“Oh, tell her the Prince’s Fairytale!” Hugo suggested, then immediately shut his mouth.

Before Marinette could say no, Emma looked up at her with curious eyes. “What’s the Prince’s Fairytale?”

“Are you sure you want to hear that story? It’s a little sad…” Marinette hesitated, looking at Adrien for help.

“Pleeeease. I wanna hear it!”

“Please mom! It’s my favorite!”

Adrien was useless when it came to resisting his children.

Marinette was forced to shift her attention back to her children, giving a resigned sigh. “Oh, alright. But the three of you are going back to bed right after this, got it?”

The three wide-eyed children nodded in unison. Marinette took a seat on her daughter’s enormous pink bed, looking up at her husband with a knowing smile.

Adrien returned her smile, pulling up a chair to the bedside where his wife sat and took her hand.

 

 

* * *

 

Long ago, there once was a cursed prince known all throughout the land for his fickle nature. The greedy prince kept all the things that made the kingdom wonderful and beautiful locked away in the dark depths of his palace. He wanted to keep all the nice things for himself. Or rather away from other people.

If you asked his servants what made him so mean, they would tell you the prince was lonely. When he was born, an evil fairy cursed the young prince with a lifetime of bad luck. His parents, trying to salvage his future, fought the evil fairy and lost their lives in the process. The court wizard, who fought alongside them, was an exemption. He became the prince’s regent, and the people began to fear the prince’s curse.

Without any friends or family to love him, the young prince grew bitter and sad. He spent most of his time in solitude, locked up in his in his room of treasures or hunting in the woods.

One fateful night, he found a hooded maiden walking in the woods alone. It was an odd hour to be out, especially for a girl. And yet, here she was, her bright red cloak standing out from the faded brush she strolled in.

Intrigued by her mystery, the prince went on a different kind of hunt.

The prince followed the hooded girl, his black clothes giving him cover. He was able to tail her all the way up to the edge of the woods before his bad luck caught up with him, making him step straight into a trap. Whiplash made his head bob as he dangled upside down from a tightly looped rope around his foot.

Of course, his strangled cries called the attention of the maiden. She stopped on her heels, looking over her shoulder with her hooded face. Her head tilted as she surveyed him. The prince would have found it cute, had she not laughed at him immediately afterwards.

The girl pulled his sword from its sheath and cut him down.

One painful face plant later and the prince was brushing the dirt off his clothes. The girl patiently waited for him to fix himself before returning his sword. Her hooded form faced him with her arms crossed, her posture scrutinizing and expectant.

Plagg felt uncomfortable under her unseen gaze. “Why are you just standing there? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Unbelievable…” A barely audible soft whisper escaped the girl as she shook her head.

Plagg smiled haughtily. “I know it’s not every day you meet a-”

“Jerk. You follow me all the way here and then I save you. You won’t even give me a word of gratitude, let alone apologize. I should have just left you hanging there.”

The prince’s eye twitched. This girl had no idea who she was addressing in such a manner.

He was about to tell her she should watch her tongue, but an arrow whizzed past them, lodging itself into a tree. By reflex, the girl had stepped away but lost her footing on moss rock.  Her hood was  thrown off as she began to fall backwards. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

But she never touched the ground.

The prince had one arm around her waist and another tugging her arm up towards him. Her shimmering crimson hair almost had a lustrous  glow. But the intensity of her blue eyes was what made the prince forget that he was still holding her until she cleared her throat and pushed him off.

She opened her mouth, almost like she was going to say thanks, but snapped it shut instead.

A kittenish eyebrow rose. “No show of thanks?”

“Very cute, but you’re one to talk.” She turned her back to him and prepared to be on her way,

“Perhaps I simply needed a demonstration-” before the prince could finish, another arrow flew at them.

“Let’s get out of here!” She pulled on his wrist, urging him to follow her. He ran with the girl dragging him around like a rag doll. They said nothing to one another as they ducked through nature’s obstacle course. The whole ordeal taught him that the girl was much stronger than she looked.

After a short while, she pulled him into a rocky alcove curtained by vines.

The first thing the prince did was ask the question that had been on his mind the whole time they were running. “Why are they firing arrows at you?!”

“No reason,” she answered. Her reply was short, but her tense shoulder gave away her obvious lie.

“There’s most certainly a reason! And I nearly died because of it! I think I have the right to know.”

She shut her eyes and spoke to herself, muttering she was going to regret this later. “Fine. You’re the only one I can tell, but promise not to tell anyone else.”

He could only wonder why they wanted her. Was she a convict? Was this girl dangerous? Was she secretly trying to abduct him?

The girl let out a long exhale. “I have magical hair.”

“What?” The prince thought he hadn’t heard her correctly. Did she just say she had magical hair?

Her nose scrunched in annoyance. “I have magical hair.” Each word was carefully enunciated.

“That’s what I thought you said…”

“I’m being honest! I have magical hair. A fairy blessed me with magical hair that brought good luck to me as well as people around me, but sometimes it feels like a curse.” She tugged at the red strands and frowned.

He felt more than a little off put by her words. How could good luck feel like a curse? “Believe me, you don’t know what a curse is like.”

“Why do you say that?” The fire of a challenge lit in her eyes.

“Because an evil fairy cursed me with bad luck when I was born.”

He feared she might laugh or brush him off like he’d done with her. But the girl’s frown deepened and her eyebrows knit together. “That’s awful.”

After a second of thought, her expression changed to a hopeful one. She beamed at him, holding out her hand. “Perhaps if we stick together we could balance each other out.”

The prince blinked. What was she? How could she just offer to be with him? He felt a blush fill his face and his hand flew on his cheeks to cover it.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied after a few seconds, avoiding her eyes.

She kept smiling at him but retracted her hand.

They stood, leaning on either side of the cave’s walls, as they waited for the bandits to pass. The prince dug the edge of his heels into the ground to keep himself busy. He tried to do anything but think of her but it was hard when she was less than five feet away. Even though he was standing still, in perfectly comfortable silence, his heart was beating at a rate he wasn’t used to.

In fact, he’d gotten so relaxed that he jumped when she moved to peer out of the cave’s rocky opening.

“Looks like the coast is clear,” she breathed, pulling her hood back up as she stepped out of the niche. “This is where we go separate ways, stranger. It was not so nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.”

The girl laughed, waving off his reply as she walked towards the darker parts of the woods. She’d nearly disappeared into the trees when five figures appeared from the shadows. It took them mere seconds to surround the girl and bind her up.  

The prince’s hand rushed to his sword, hovering over the hilt.  If not for the burning look in her blue eyes pleading for him to stay put, he would have jumped out into the fray. It took all his self-control to keep his hand tightened around the sword’s grip while a smug bald thug stepped towards the girl.

He roughly pulled at her chin. “You caused us quite a bit of trouble.” He leaned in closer to her face before he spoke again. “You’ll regret running away from us.”

The prince didn’t know why sheer hatred burned inside of him. His green eyes glowed menacingly. It no longer mattered if the girl had wanted him to stay hidden. He drew his sword and tore through the attackers, determined to reach the man who still had his filthy fingers on the girl.

“I suggest you remove your hand from her face before I remove your hand from your arm.”

The bandit’s mouth curled into a smirk, ready to retort. His hand was still on the girl’s face despite the prince’s warning. Silver flashed through the air, splattering streaks of blood across the girl’s face. Her wide blue eyes shifted to the sword wielding boy with amazement and horror. The bandit’s severed hand dropped to the forest floor. While he screamed, the prince smashed him in the face with the guard of his sword, shoving him to the side.

The prince made quick work of the ties around the girl. His eyes roved over her, checking to see if she was alright.

The distant roar in the background alerted him of the charging bandit. There wasn’t time to think, much less move, as the man came at him full speed with a glinting dagger in his hand.

The girl kicked the prince aside, picking up the sword he’d left on the ground. She ducked sideway, maneuvering to swipe at the man’s leg. With a swift slash she cut his calf. He fell forward, the momentum he’d gained applied to his collision with a tree. There was sickening thunk as his head slammed into tree. His eyes rolling into his skull as he fell to the ground.

The surprised prince pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“You pick up a thing or two after the third time something like this happens…” She dabbed at her face, gathering the cold and drying blood.

“Then why did you let yourself get caught?” He tried to hide the anger and concern pent up inside him.

She wouldn’t meet his eyes as she played with the cloth of her cloak. “I needed a weapon and I was going to steal one off of them.”

He swallowed thickly. “Well, it certainly didn’t look like it.”

They walked together, not speaking a word to one another. When she stopped and turned, about to give him a pointed glare, but instead asked, “By the way, what’s your name?”

The prince was feeling rather playful again after their victory. “It’s only polite to give your name before asking for someone else’s.”

“Really? Now you choose to show some manners?” She rolled her eyes and continued their stroll. They’d nearly made it past two trees when she spoke again. “I’m Lady Tikki of the Western Fray.”

Mountain people had nobility?  

He was going to introduce himself formally. But he decided against it. He’d gotten rather fond of her quips and didn’t want her to be intimidated by a title.

“Plagg. My name is Plagg. And is there anything I can do to thank you for saving me, Lady Tikki?” He followed his simple introduction with a question, not wanting her to ask what his background was.

She tapped her chin and hummed as she thought. “I am rather partial to cookies… _and_ good manners.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, but gave her a slight smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow by the lake then, Sir Plagg.” She was about to leave when she faced him again, placing a light kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for trying to save me.”

He only nodded at her as she walked off. When she was far enough away, he turned to the direction of his castle and practically skipped home.

“Camille, make me a basket of cookies tomorrow.” He remembered what the girl had mentioned about manners. “Please.”

The old maid looked up at him completely taken aback. He’d never even said please to anyone before. Unable to handle the awkwardness of her gaze, the prince hastily retreated to his room.

Once he knew he was alone, he pulled out his dirtied handkerchief and smiled. Why couldn’t he wait to talk to her again?

The next night, he found her sitting alone by the lake. Fireflies floated in the air, their bodies making the lake shimmer with light. It was a beautiful sight he was used to seeing. But having her here made it seem like he was looking at them for the first time.

He walked to where she sat and plopped down next to her. When she finally looked at him, he reached into his cloak’s pocket and pulled out a cloth pouch.

“Your cookies, Lady Tikki.”

A fond smile settled into her face when he placed them in her hands. “Why thank you, Sir Plagg.” She pulled on out taking a huge bite.

“This tastes so good!”

Her short red hair began to glow like warm firelight.

He sucked in an awed breath.

“Oh.” She pulled the cookie away from her mouth, lifting a hand to fiddle with her iridescent locks.

His eyes were wide with wonder. “Is this part of your gift?” He didn’t realize he was staring.

Tikki nodded, her blush covered by the faint red light from her hair. “It only glows when I’m happy.”

“It looks beautiful… Why do you cover it?” Still entranced, saying what he sincerely felt.

Her hair stopped glowing and her mouth drew to a flat line. “Incidents like yesterday’s.”

He immediately regretted asking. Perhaps, for her, good luck was a curse.  

While he was deep in thought, a ladybug landed on his nose, causing Tikki to laugh. She put her finger next to his nose and let the tiny bug cross into her hand.

She played with the small beetle in her hands. “I adore ladybugs.”

Plagg relaxed his posture, glad for the sudden change in subject. “I’ve never been one for bugs. But when it comes to animals… I’d have to say I find most peace in the company of a cat.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t have guessed.” Tikki tapped a thoughtful finger on her chin. “I wonder if you have other weird tastes…oh! What’s your favorite food?” Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Plagg shot her a smirk, not needing to think about his reply. “Cheese.”

It took them no time to fall into a long and deep conversation. They talked about everything they could, from their hobbies to their favorite time of day. They spoke for hours, almost until dawn. Both regretfully bade goodbye to one another, but promised to meet again.

And so they did. The two met again the following night. And the one after that and the one after that. It went on for fortnights…until something in their relationship changed.

He kissed her.

It was only when he pulled back he saw the confused look in her eyes. Unsure of what else to do, the panicked prince fled the scene.

He paced his room in solitude, scolding himself for running away. She probably never wanted to talk to him again. Let alone kiss him.

That thought made the prince recall each wonderful detail of the kiss. How her lips were as soft as flower petals and as sweet as her favorite sugary treat, the way she smelled like jasmine and honey. His heart had never felt lighter. It all made him wish he could freeze time at that moment.  

All of that also terrified him. He hadn’t noticed Tikki become one of his treasures. But unlike the objects he’d kept hidden away, there was no way he could lock her up in a castle. And yet, he couldn’t let her go.

Prince Plagg, lost in his turmoil, didn’t go to the lake for nearly four nights after the kiss. But on the fourth night, he couldn’t take it. He went to their same spot and found her patiently waiting for him. It sent a pang through his chest as he realized she’d probably waited for him each night.

She rose to greet him, pulling back her hood to show her tired face.

The prince swallowed down his guilt and took her hands in his. He could no longer hold back who he was, so he told her. He told her everything. Starting from the fact that he was a prince.

He watched how the light in her eyes shifted with recognition.

“Tikki… I understand if who I am is a burden to you. I would never force you to stay but I need you to know that I love you more than I love walking through these woods alone. More than all the treasures I have in my palace. More than anything…”

She pulled her hand from his grip and cupped his face, wiping a tear he didn’t know he’d let fall. “Then why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Her serene, gentle voice reached his ears as her hands moved to brush back a strand of his dark hair.

Plagg kissed the inside of her palm when her hand moved back to his cheek. His eyes focused on the faint glow of her hair. He couldn’t understand how he made her happy.

“Because I was afraid... You’ve taken the largest chunk of what’s left of my heart. If you left me-If I lost you- I don’t know what would become of me…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Plagg. Not for a long, long time.” She smiled as she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down onto the blanket with her.

She left no room for Plagg to air out his self-pity as she began to kiss him senseless.

 

 

* * *

 

When he’d come to acknowledge Tikki, his whole life began to change. He had gradually become a different person, or rather all the chips around his edges began to soften. He had actually greeted his servants, remembering to say please most of the time. Many of the treasures he hid away were placed where the whole kingdom could see. He had even managed to save a young boy who was being attacked for stealing, offering the orphan a job in the palace.

Everything seemed like a blissful dream. One he’d been too absorbed in.

The change in the prince did not go unnoticed by the Wizard King. The old man had done his job of raising the prince to do his bidding, but somehow, something had changed. The spell he’d used wasn’t working anymore. He waited to figure out what could be the matter. When the prince did not come to him, he sent out one of the advisors to do his bidding.

The prince would tell him everything whether or not he wanted to.

 

 

* * *

 

Plagg had been headed home when he heard rustling from the bushes. His trained ears could tell that the sound wasn’t a woodland creature. It was the very distinct sound of human footsteps.

The prince slowed his pace as his hand lowered to the hilt of his sword. He stopped walking altogether when he called out, “Who’s there?”

No one answered, causing Plagg to draw his sword. “Show yourself, or I’ll find you.”

The shrubbery parted and out stepped a disheveled man dressed in advisor’s robes. “Your highness.”

“Oh, Korin, it’s just you.” The prince lowered his sword, but didn’t sheath his blade.

“Sir, if you don’t mind my asking, who was that girl you were with?”

“What are you-of course I mind! You followed me…” Plagg knew that his council members weren’t overly fond of him, but to go as far as this?

The man left him no time to recover from his betrayal. “Who’s the girl?”

Korin spoke as if Tikki were the scum of the Earth, lighting Plagg’s fuse.

The prince raised his sword up to the man’s neck, letting it dangerously hover a few centimeters from his skin. “I suggest you check tone Torin, that girl happens to be the lady I’m courting.”

“Pardon?” The man’s eyes bugged. He nearly nicked his neck on the blade when his posture shifted.

“I intend to marry that lady.” Plagg’s voice was solid and unwavering as he cast his narrowed eyes over the prudish man.

The advisor began to sputter out his concerns, forgoing formality. “Lady? You can hardly call her that. Judging by her clothes, she’s one of those heretics from the mountains! Think straight, your highness, you have reputation to uphold.”

“Reputation?” Plagg spat, giving a dry laugh before going on. “You mean the one where my people fear me? I hardly think they would be happy to crown me their king. Your master can keep the throne. I frankly don’t want it anymore.”

“That man is not my master! I serve you as I served your father before you, your highness. Now stop this foolishness and promise me you won’t do this again.” The advisor threw caution to the wind and moved to try and emphasize his point, the blade placing a small cut on his neck.

The prince sliced the air at his side, moving the blade away from the man and cleaning off the blood he’d drawn.

He looked into the pleading eyes of an advisor who raised him to who he was, or rather who he used to be. He felt no lingering attachment or remorse for what he’d done.

“It looks like we are at an impasse, Lord Korin.” The prince slid his sword back into his belt. “It’s a shame for me to lose your support, but I don’t think we’ll be able to come to an understanding. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to retire for the night.” Plagg walked past the man, not waiting for an answer or caring to look back.

“Fine.” The advisor muttered to no one. He had what he came for anyways. Soon the king would know of this girl and he was bound to have a plan.

 

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful night. They cut through the streets hand in hand, masks covering their faces. People from all over the land had come to celebrate the moon festival and the whole city had been preparing for weeks. A thousand glass lanterns hung in every window, painting the streets a myriad of colors. The streets were filled with carts full of artisan crafts, street stands full of food, and a hoard of people they could easily blend into. It allowed them a brief time in which they no longer had to be themselves, but just a boy and a girl at a festival.

Granted, they were a rather handsomely dressed couple thanks to Plagg. Simple commoner’s garb would have helped them blend in. Tikki had even suggested it, but Plagg being Plagg was adamant in his choice. He would never wear commoner’s garb if he could help it. And luckily for him, he could.  He hadn’t told her he had gorgeous themed outfits commissioned for them, his excuse being this was their first festival together. In his mind, he’d hoped it would be the first of many.  

Unable to shut him down, Tikki found herself parading the streets in an off the shoulder red gown strung with black pearls. Her flowing skirts brushing against him with each step they took. She’d never owned a dress this extravagant.

But she had to admit, she enjoyed wearing it. Especially since it matched Plagg’s black velvet frock coat which was generously lined with black pearl detailing.

Tikki couldn’t help but think how enchanting it was to simply look at him. Everything about Plagg was the night incarnate, save for his startling green eyes.

His eyes. Oh god. Tikki couldn’t even think about them without having to catch her breath. His long dark hair was actually pulled back in a tie for once so she could see them more clearly.

It was odd how she could feel his gaze like a touch. A simple glance, like he was giving her now, made her heart race and color her cheeks.

If Plagg was using magic to make her fall in love like her sisters warned her he could, Tikki was too deep under his spell to leave him. At the thought of them, another one of her sisters’ warnings flashed in her mind, making her grip on his hand tighten.

_One day, your love will not be able to save you. His bad luck will outweigh your good luck and turn your life in a cruel fairytale._

“Something wrong?” he looked down at her with a raised brow.

“Just a little hungry.” Tikki buried the truth in a white lie.

Plagg didn’t seem to notice.

“Say no more.” He took her hand, leading her down central square where a stone table had been saved especially for them.

She looked up at him with a speculative gaze.

He shrugged. “Perks of being a prince.”

Tikki rolled her eyes and set down the basket she’d been carrying.  

“What’s this?”

She smiled, knowing she’d peaked his interest. She handed him the carefully wrapped contents of the basket and watched as he unwrapped the pungent food.

“You said you liked cheese so I bought you this.”

“Camembert? I’ve never had it before…”

“It smells absolutely awful but I have an inkling it might be to your liking”

Plagg cut a chunk of the wheel and watched as the gooey insides spilled onto the plate. He took a bit and felt the cheese like a literal punch.

“Ohamahgaw,” he said with his mouth full. “Pishiffshogoof.”

“I knew you’d enjoy it.” She smiled on at him fondly until he tried to lean in for a kiss. “No! I will not allow you kiss me with your stinky cheese breath.” She pulled herself back, frowning in disgust.

Plagg also frowned, but continued to eat. “You have slain the mood.”

“Cleanse your tainted breath or I won’t even come near you,” Tikki called from the other end of the stone bench, feasting on the platter of roast chicken and warm confectionaries that had been brought for her.

They returned to the lively streets once they were done with their meal. Plagg drank several glasses of various beverages, washing down the delectable flavor of Camembert, before he was finally allowed to kiss Tikki.

The two laughed to themselves as Tikki pulled Plagg into a small, deserted alcove. Almost immediately they were running their hands over their finely stitched clothes, ruining the creases of the fabric as Plagg pressed her against an alley wall. In the distance, the crowd still chattered. Way off faint music could be heard, but neither of them registered it.

He moved his moist lips all over her tiny frame, drunk on more than the wine. Tikki’s fragmented gasps made the heat in his body pulse and drum. He was faintly aware of her hands in his hair, undoing the silk ribbon that kept his hair tied back.

He worked his way back to her lips. His hands were somewhere under her skirt, moving his long fingers against her skin. Her face burned as he ran his thumb along her inner thigh. She moaned into his mouth almost losing the ability to stand.

Tikki pouted when he slid his way to her collar bone. She let out a shaky indignant huff and felt his teeth on her neck as he smiled.

“Should we stop or do you not care about missing the fireworks?” He breathed on her neck.  

Tikki shoved the prince off of her. “We’re not missing the fireworks! You promised we’d see them!” She wagged an angry finger in his face.

The two made themselves presentable again before heading back out into the streets.

Tikki bounced with excitement as he led her up the steps to a wide terrace where a large crowd had already begun to gather. He’d apparently saved a spot for them up here as well.

“I’ll be right back,” Plagg promised, dashing away to check on the musicians he’d hired. Everything had to be perfect for tonight.

He pulled out the silver family ring that belonged to his mother. By the end of that night he hoped it would be Tikki’s.  

When the announced the fireworks would start soon, the prince tucked away the ring and dashed back to Tikki. Or at least where she should have been.  

Plagg returned to the exact spot he’d left her, only to find she wasn’t there. He tried to come up with an explanation for her absence. Had she gone up to search for him? No. Tikki wouldn’t do that. There was no way she would have left the spot, at least not of her own volition. He yelled her name as he scanned the ever growing masses.  

“Tikki?” Plagg raised his voice. It was near impossible for him to miss the red hair. He’d know it anywhere. But there was no flash of brilliant red among the sea of people.

The prince tore through the throng, knowing he wouldn’t be heard over the fireworks that began to burst overhead. He ran and ran until the crowd thinned out. At the far end of the road he spotted a hooded figure carrying something over his shoulders. Seconds later, Plagg was close enough to see if it was in fact Tikki. Her body and her face had been covered in a cloak, but the small frays of red hair that peeked through the hood made it undeniably clear.

These men were trying to kidnap Tikki.

Plagg stole the nearest horse he could find and chased after them. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw his palace in the horizon. But he brushed it off, driven by the thought of losing Tikki.

He followed the men, sticking to the shadows. That sinking feeling returned as he found himself drawing nearer to the throne room. He slipped inside the doors and the locked shut behind him.

Plagg cursed under his breath. He should have known better. He walked right into a trap.

“Ahh, glad you could finally join us, Your Highness.” The wizard’s silky voice pulled him from his thought and to the throne. “You’re just in time for tonight’s main event!”

Tikki was sitting in the throne which once belonged to his mother. The wizard lurked behind with a devilish smile on his face.

Rage filled Plagg’s thoughts. He hoped one day Tikki might sit on that chair beside him, but not like this. He was going to rush towards the slick haired old man but felt his limbs lock. “What do you want, you sick bastard? Haven’t you taken enough from me? Was my luck not enough? Was my throne not enough? Were my parents not enough?”

The wizard tutted as he moved his way over to Plagg. He circled around the prince with his hands crossed behind his back.

“You fail to see the grand scheme of things. Everything I do is necessary. If only you had stayed by my side, maybe you could have learned that.” The man sounded faintly sincere. Almost as if he truly pitied Plagg, but the prince knew better than to trust the old man.

In any other situation, he would have been able to avoid the man’s cunning. But with Tikki as leverage, he was putty in his hands.

“Whatever it is you want with me, fine, I’ll give it to you. But please, just let her go.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” The wizard’s frown was insincere and mocking.

He released a blast of light from his hands, hitting Tikki square in the chest.

“No...no!” Plagg screamed, finding himself freed to run to Tikki, who was still unconscious. Her body shrunk until a tiny, slightly human-like fairy creature took her place.

“What did you do to her?” His voice quivered as he picked up what he assumed was Tikki.

He held the love of his life in the palm of his hands. Kissing the small fairy, trying to bring back the girl he loved.

“It’s no use, Your Highness. Nothing will bring her back.”

Plagg gently set her down on the throne to hold back the frustrated screams building in his throat. He grabbed the wizard’s shirt and shook him.

“FIX THIS! I command you!” The violent shaking caused the ring to fly from his pocket, clanging on the floor as it rolled away. The lump in his throat was choking him. His head throbbed as he tried to control himself. But it was no use.

His bent head made his tears fall from the bridge of nose, ruining the black velvet of his mask. None of that mattered. Nothing mattered without Tikki.

The prince picked up the ring, walking over to the small creature. He began to sob as he squeezed the ring in his hand. “Please… Please…” Begging any higher power to bring her back.

“There is one thing I can do for you,” the wizard said, a cruel smile pasted on his face.

Plagg’s eyes were filled with desperation. His whole body shook as he answered, “I’ll take it, anything for her.”

The wizard’s smile grew wider. Oh how he loved it when they said that. “I can’t turn her human but I can turn you into what she is.”

Korin burst through the doors. “Traitor! The prince was to be left out of it! Guards!”

With a flick of his wrist the wizard turned the foxlike adviser into a tiny orange creature, similar to Tikki.

“Now for our beloved prince,” the wizard turned back to Plagg, who stood stunned at what he’d just witnessed. He snapped out of it fast enough to knock the wizard back with the butt of his drawn sword.

Tikki still in his hands, he dashed far, far away, running as far as he could. A rush of heat pelted his back, like a sick spell spreading through his body.

It made him feel small. So small.

Black spots filled his vision. He was blinking back exhaustion when he saw Tikki’s blue eyes fluttering open. They were bewildered and terrified when they looked at him. The last thing he remembered seeing was her reaching out to him. And then nothing.

When he woke, his head throbbed. He hoped it had been a dream. But he lifted his hands to find tiny paws. He around to find he was caged somewhere. Next to him, the red fairy floated, looking worried.

“Tikki?” he called out, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

“Plagg,” she cried, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing. “What are we going to do?”

He didn’t know how to answer her. He was just as lost and scared.

“Your good luck will help us. I’m sure of it.” He wasn’t sure how convincing he sounded, but at the same moment the door of the room opened.

An unassuming, familiar looking boy walked inside, unaware of their presence. He lugged his tool box at his side and light a few more lamps in the room.

“Kid!” the kwami hissed. Recognizing the gangly boy he’d rescued back when he was still human. “Get us out of here. As quickly as you can.”

The boy immediately picked out who it was, despite the drastic change in image. “P-prince Plagg! What happened to you, sir? They said you’d gone missing…”

“I have no idea what they told you, but we’ve been cursed. Get us out of here! As fast as you can!”

The boy tried every tool in his box to open the cage. Nothing seemed to work. Fear settled into  Plagg’s heart. This had to be the work of the wizard’s magic. The chances of them escaping had grown even thinner.

Plagg hoped for some kind of miracle. Any kind of miracle after everything they’d been put through. His sword hand began to glow in green light. At his side, Tikki spoke to him in a trance like state, telling him to slide his paws on the side of the cage.

He did.

The bars began to slowly rust then crumble, letting them get float out of their prison. No one commented on Plagg’s powers as they flew out of the cage.

Wordlessly, the boy tucked all the tiny creatures into his coat. Plagg wanted to comment on the boy’s sub-par stealth skills. His expression and stance were making him too suspicious, but Plagg didn’t have a chance to say anything.

“Where you going? We’re closing the gates for the night.” One of the guards called out.

The boy did little to hide his panic. “I-I was just going to fix a carriage.”

Plagg knew the guards were growing suspicious. “I don’t remember any requests being sent to let you out.”

The men stepped forward and surrounded the boy. He was completely walled in on all sides.  

“Why don’t we send you to the king for interrogation?”

“Stop right there! What do you all think you’re doing?” A voice from the courtyard yelled, making the men freeze up and step back.

Two men still flanked the boy but the other two guards when to greet a young woman dressed in riding gear.

Plagg had never been happier to see his little cousin before.

“Lady Ilsa, we were just apprehending this boy. Claims he’s going to fix a carriage. But we didn’t receive any requests. There were strict orders to monitor who comes and goes from the castle.” The guards explained to her the situation as best they could, aware of the consequences that came with lying to her.

“Oh my, this seems to be my mistake. I forgot to send my maids over to tell you. I’d asked to borrow a mechanic. One of my carriages is missing a wheel and the old man that usually fixes them has fallen ill.” Her facial expressions and tone gave no hint of her having completely made that up.

The guards shuffled hastily, realizing they’d made a horrible mistake. “Our apologies, Lady Ilsa. What are you maggots still standing around for?! Open the gate!”

“Come on,” the girl pulled the boy along to her carriage, practically shoving him inside. With the door locked and them on their way, she went straight to the point. “I can tell what you’re hiding in your coat. I saw you in the halls. Is that really Prince Plagg? May I speak with him?”

“Ilsa,” Plagg greeted as he floated out of the coat.

His cousin stared down at him with stunned green eyes. Her silence lasted only a moment before she began to pile her frustration on him. “One minute, I get a letter telling me you’ve gone missing. Then that blasted wizard tells me you’ve been assassinated, and that I should just go home. What happened to you? What’s going on?”

The former prince looked to his cousin with saddened eyes. He recounted to her how he’d fallen in love with Tikki, how the wizard forbade their relationship, and then finally how the wizard turned them into these fairy-like creatures. The noble girl’s frown worsened as he went on.

“Why don’t we try speaking to her? She might be the only one who can fix this.”

Plagg froze. He knew who she was referring to and the thought send chills down his spine. As much as he didn’t like it, he also knew that the Wandering Witch was their only hope.

The carriage stopped at the edge of the woods. Next to a hill bare of any trees. Atop it was a large stone cottage that blew black smoke into the sky.  

The wind blew at them as they hiked, nearly knocking them down, but they persevered until they made it to the top.

Menacing vines from the plants in the small garden out front tried to swipe at them. Some form of magic kept them from touching the duo as they advanced to the front door. The foreboding ox skull that hung on the door was etched with the Witch’s signature. It seemed to be a ward keeping them from knocking. But before they could, the door swung open, overwhelming them with the scent of herbs and magic, burning in Plagg’s nostrils.

“What brings you here?” The old lady didn’t turn to look at them when they walked in. She sat in her rocking chair, swaying as she knitted.

The boy gulped but drew closer to her, taking everyone he’d managed to rescue out of his coat and into his arms. He stood at the witch’s side, holding them out to her.

Her milky eyes widened when she looked down at the assortment of fairy creatures, the knitting needles leaving her hand.

Plagg steadied himself and floated up closer to the witch. “Can you make us human again?”

“I cannot,” she answered, her chill voice ringing with finality.  “But I can help you.”

Plagg didn’t have time to question her as she held him in her shaky hands. The whole room gasped when her fingers went straight through his chest. But somehow, the act didn’t hurt or kill him. It was like he was a ghost.

The witch moved her finger around until she stopped and pulled her fingers back out of his chest. She held an object that sparkled in the firelight.

It was his family ring. The same shining piece of silver he’d wanted to give Tikki.

“You, boy, wear this.”

The servant boy looked down at Plagg for approval. Even though he wanted to, Plagg couldn’t protest. Going against the Wandering Witch after she tried to help him was a bad idea. Though he told himself he was fine with it, Plagg still didn’t like watching the boy slip on his family ring.

An odd feeling ran through him as he felt himself being pulled to the ring, disappearing inside of it.

For a few seconds the world was doused in green light. When it dissipated, Plagg found himself standing tall. He was human again, but at the same time not.

He viewed his form in a mirror, taking in the servant boy dressed in his festival attire. Right down to the mask and sword.

There was a short list of differences. One being his corneas had been colored a shade lighter than his green irises. There seemed to be fake black cat ears sticking out of the boy’s brown hair. And, oh god, was that a tail?

Plagg wanted this to be some kind of horrible dream. One where he could wake up from and wake up on his plush bed, strap on his boots, and run into the woods to find Tikki again where she would be waiting from him by the lake like she always did.

But Plagg knew this wasn’t a dream. His mind couldn’t have spun this scenario together. He wouldn’t feel so out of body.

In fact, this wasn’t his body. This was the servant boy’s body. He was just sharing it for the time being.

 _Can you hear me?_ Plagg thought.

 _Yeah. I can._ The boy’s voice rang in his mind. _This is so strange._

_You’re one to talk. Look at what I had to go through today._

_Oh! You heard that? Sorry, Your Highness._

_That’s a title fit for a prince. He isn’t here at the moment. Just Plagg is fine._

When the boy in the mirror nodded, Plagg mentally rolled his eyes.

_I’m going to teach you how to wield that sword. We have a lot of work to do._

Plagg controlled the boy’s movements, showing him how to step, lean, and slash. He noticed that in this form his agility and strength had improved. He could do things that normal humans could not.

When he felt satisfied with his assessment, Plagg told the transformed boy to walk over to the witch.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but what exactly am I?” The boy posed Plagg’s question, lacking any of the former prince’s personality.

The old woman’s eyes looked into him, like she could see him somewhere inside the boy. “You are now a kwami, Plagg. That ring is your miraculous. You along with your miraculous holder are destined to save the world from great evil.”

His brows furrowed. “Is it the Wizard King?”

“Evil in many forms.” Her tone was as thoughtful as her answer was cryptic.

Unwilling to dwell on the information she’d given him, he went on. “How to undo this curse?”

“My magic is not powerful enough to give a full answer. But if you defeat the king, there is a chance you might return to your human form.”

Upon hearing that, the other kwami decided they wanted to help defeat the king as well. They lined up and objects drawn from inside of them. The witch told them that their miraculous would guide them to their chosen wielders.

Plagg stood in the door, still transformed, watching them all fly away one by one. His heart lurched when it was Tikki’s turn to go, but she didn’t leave. She stood in front of Lady Ilsa, holding out a pair of black earrings.

His cousin took off her pearl set and put on the black earrings. She only had a few seconds to adjust before Tikki disappeared inside of them. Bright red light enveloped the room and a few seconds later Isla stood wearing almost the same outfit she had been before. Except her whole outfit seemed to have turned red with little black spots all over it-like a ladybug.

Her green eyes glinted behind red and black mask on her face. There was an echo of Tikki in her smile.

“Ready to go, partner?”

 

 

* * *

 

The newly appointed superheroes worked their way across the land, training to get better and fighting evil along the way. Bit by bit, they’d won enough victories to free the land of the Wizard King’s hold. And then it was finally time to face the wizard himself.

Chat Noir and Ladybug stormed the castle with their swords, effortlessly plowing through the guards, driving into the heart of the palace Plagg once called home.

They kicked down the throne room doors and began their final battle.

The nearly indestructible superheroes sidestepped and flipped, doing all they could to tire the Wizard King. But they underestimated his power. None of the magical gifts the possessed seemed to be enough to stop him. Chat Noir decided to use his secret weapon. While Ladybug distracted him from the front, Chat Noir worked his magic on the chandelier. When the Wizard King was directly below he, placed a hand on the metal keeping the heavy structure hanging. The villain made vengeful eye contact with Chat Noir as right before the glass crushed his body. His essence rose like dust, seemingly dissolved into the air.

The battle was considered a victory, however marginal. It was reason enough for everyone to celebrate and rejoice the king’s defeat. But the victory was the only chance for the kwami. It was the only shot they had in returning to their original forms. Or at least, they hoped it was. But when days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, the kwami came to accept that they would never be human again.

It wasn’t until the former servant boy and his wife Lady Ilsa were aged that rumors of the Wizard King surfaced again. He claimed he had created his own kwami and sworn his revenge. Once he had all the miraculous, he would be able to perform magic so powerful it broke the seven laws.

Tikki and Plagg knew that their holders couldn’t battle the king again.

When more and more monsters began to plague the people, the kwami were forced to find new holders. Ones who did not know each other. They realized it was for the best when they saw how the Wizard King, now called Hawkmoth, fed off of negativity. He could easily target their new wielders if he could see where they were.

It was at that point the two kwami decided to be content with the brief moments Chat Noir and Ladybug fought alongside one another.

Tikki oftentimes sat alone thinking about how her sisters were right. How her life had become a cruel fairytale. Together forever but not in the way they had wanted. Stuck in an endless cycle that granted them their half-fulfilled wish of a happily ever after.

 

 

* * *

 

“That can’t be the end, mommy. It’s too sad to be the end. There has to be more.” The little girl was barely keeping sleep at bay.

Marinette stroked her daughter’s hair. “Maybe there is, but it’s way past your bedtime.”

“Will you tell me tomorrow?” Emma blinked at her mother with tired eyes.

Marinette looked at Adrien as he balanced his sons on his shoulders. She flashed him another knowing look before answering the girl, “If you promise you’ll go to bed, I promise I’ll tell you the happier ending.”

Emma didn’t answer with words. She closed her eyes and wrapped her blanket over her shoulder.

With their children soundly asleep, the Agreste couple walked into their bedroom. Marinette pulled a photo out of her drawer before turning in for the night.

She and Adrien smiled down at the small glossy 5 by 7 picture of a black haired man was kissing a woman with a red French braid in front of the Eiffel Tower.

On the back it read:

_Dear Adrien and Marinette,_

_Thank you._

_Prince Plagg and Lady Tikki_

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> “Uncle Plagg. Is that really how you and Aunt Tikki met?”
> 
> “Close, but not quite.”
> 
> ~~~  
> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this fic that was never supposed to exist. Now on to write other things ;)


End file.
